When You Live Long Enough
by LuxeriaMyst
Summary: What happens to a person if they live long enough to experience life? Would it for the better or for the worse? This is a compilation of short one-shot stories focusing on some of the characters in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. And who knows? Maybe you'll learn how they became who they are in the game. R&R!
1. to Change

**Disclaimer!**

I do not own any of the characters of Fire Emblem.

**Summary:**

What happens to a person if they live long enough? Is it for the better or for the worse? This is a compilation of short one-shot stories focusing on some of the characters in their own perspective; people who may be not who you expect them to be.

* * *

When You Live Long Enough **TO CHANGE**

Somewhere in Agartha, a young woman with wavy scarlet hair smiles as she looks at her reflection from her bedroom mirror in order to get ready for the day. After that, she would proceed to the dinner area to eat with both her parents before proceeding to her piano lesson from a private tutor they hired for her. Next on her list would be a quick walk through the gardens then lunch. When she's finished, she would go to the study room and meet with her professors. She would go through history, magic, and some knife throwing. Then she will eat dinner with either one of her parents (whoever is available), read a good book, do some sword practice, and finally going back to sleep.

She would do this every single day with some minor changes depending on the agenda her parents have planned for her. And never did she voice out any complains. But she always knew that she is unwanted. Her parents never bonded with her nor did they tried to talk to her. So she did everything she could to become the 'perfect' daughter for her parents.

_"Poor girl... her parents are too busy for her."_

_"It's not that they're too busy for her you idiot. They never wanted her."_

_"I even heard that the young miss was born from a one-night stand between them. And because the Mistress became pregnant, the Master had to take responsibility as to not shame both their family name."_

_"Shhh! Keep your voices down or else someone will hear!"_

It was an accident.

She didn't mean to eavesdrop on the servants' conversation. She only meant to go to the toilet but on her way back to her room, she saw light coming from the kitchen. But after that night, everything changed for her. It made her realize that no matter what she does, her parents will never change.

Or so she thought.

They turned a full 360 degree when her younger sister was born. At first, she pitied the baby since their parents would ignore her too like they do to her. But she was terribly wrong when her parents showed the child with the attention and love they never showed her. She didn't understand what was going on.

_'How come they treated her differently than me? What's our difference?'_

She would observe her parents and her baby sister, trying her best to find the answer to her question. But she couldn't still find it. Years passed by and things never got better. What changed was that now she is free to do whatever she wants. Her tutors were dismissed when she was 16 years old and her baby sister was 10. She also found out that her parents were even planning to send her younger sister to some well known school called Garreg Mach Monastery. Her sister would smile a lot and be cheerful as her parents took her out to town, they introduced her to other noble houses, and many more that they never did with her. Then they threw her out of her room. They made her do chores.

_"You're not part of the family, are we clear?" _

That was the first time they talked to her directly. And it hurt. She always thought that maybe her parents will grow to love her too.

But they never changed; they never will.

So she asked them why. She finally asked them.

_"She has a crest, you waste of space."_

What has she done to deserve this? Just because she was born without a crest, this was how her life will end? The only reason she received some kind of education was because she was a spare?

As if things weren't bad enough for her, a month before her sister's entry to came the day that their carriages were attacked by bandits. Her parents immediately rushed to their younger daughter while they left her being crushed underneath the rumble.

And then they took off.

The bandits laughed.

"I don't want to die. Not yet. Not here. They have to pay."

**"And they will."**

There was blood everywhere. The bodies of the bandits fell one after the other. Screams filled the air. And then a silhouette of a huge man loomed over her. She felt the debris being lifted from her before being carried by a pair of strong arms.

"Tell me, child. Why do you want to live?" he asked her.

Her raspy voice struggled to answer, "I want her to suffer."

"Who?"

"My younger sister."

The man stayed quiet for a bit before he stopped walking, "What is her name?"

"Her name... is Monica," she slowly felt her consciousness fading.

"And what is yours?"

"Kronya... Kronya von Ochs..."

The man laughed, "Then let me assist you on your revenge. But in return, you have to do something for me."

* * *

**A/N:**

So what do you think? I hope it's not too disappointing. Read & don't forget to leave a review. Please be nice ^^

* * *

Can you guess which character the next chapter will focus on with this preview?

"When you live long enough...

...**TO BE A FATHER**"

Leave a review of your guess :)


	2. to be a Father

**Disclaimer!**

I do not own any of the characters of Fire Emblem.

**Summary:**

What happens to a person if they live long enough? Is it for the better or for the worse? This is a compilation of short one-shot stories focusing on some of the characters in their own perspective; people who may be not who you expect them to be.

* * *

When You Live Long Enough **TO BE A FATHER**

If someone told him that he was going to have a family of his own, he would've threatened them right away. As a young man, he could only think of one thing and one thing only - to be the strongest warrior in their land. Then after that, he would train some more to be the mightiest in all of Fodlan. That was his dream and has always been ever since he watched his father doing some practice matches with some soldiers. He had admired the strength his father displayed and had wanted to be like him.

So he trained and trained. His father trained him like his grandfather had trained his father and so on. And the results were as clear as day. He got stronger as days went by and both of his parents were astounded at his growth rate. By the age of 13, he was able to best a rookie soldier. And after only 2 years, he was able to defeat a seasoned warrior. He was not able to surpass his father yet and he honestly couldn't wait for that day to come. Many believed that he got stronger really fast because of the fact that he had a crest. It was immediately dismissed though when he defeated anyone who doubted his efforts. Then when he was finally of marriageable age, his father had told him that they have chosen a bride.

"WHAT?!"

He couldn't believe his ears. He had always believed that families and friends would drag you down one way or the other (of course this doesn't apply to his parents since his father was a very capable knight and his mother a very deadly assassin). He would hear stories of such strong people being threatened with the lives of their loved ones. And he didn't need any distraction now. They were in the middle of a war after all.

A little west from them was a harbor that had been gaining fame for their trading goods. His father and a rival lord decided to whoever gains control of that small piece of land, would definitely gain a raise in income and revenue. So a war between the two of them started. He pleaded his father to send him to the front lines. His father was hesitant since he was the only heir and he also knew that his son was using this as a way to delay his arranged marriage with another neighboring lord's daughter. But he agreed nonetheless.

So he recruited soldiers and fought in the battle for half a year. And never did he imagine that after only a month or so since he joined the main force, would he meet a woman who is able to make his heart beat fast. Honestly, he found her annoying at first. He got wounded one time when he was trying to save a young girl and her grandfather from an attack. The invader managed to wound his left shoulder before being killed by an archer from their army. The soldiers under him quickly ran to assist their leader while some went back to the camp to search for the nearest healer.

And there she was - Faye. That was how they met. She was really not that good looking compared to the other young noble girls that he had met before due to his status but there was something that made his eyes wonder towards her whenever she was around. Unknown to him, her eyes would search for him as well whenever he was back at the camp. It was funny for the soldiers to watch these two people trying to be simple and hiding away their feelings for each other. They would even tease him about when their leader was finally going to make a move on her.

He dismisses their teasing, saying that they needed to focus on the war that was happening. But he knew better. He tried to lock away these feelings since he knew that once the battle was over, he would be marrying the woman his parents had chosen from him beforehand. He knew but somehow couldn't accept the fact that some other man will have her as their wife. He hated the idea of her smiling at another. But there was nothing he could do. So when they finally won the war and while everyone was ecstatic for their victory, he was the only one that wasn't feeling like celebrating.

Before going home, he might as well say goodbye to the woman who stayed by his side in this war. But strangely enough, she could not be found. That was when he found out that the volunteers have already left earlier that morning. His head and heart was occupied by regret. He went home with a heavy heart. His parents immediately knew something was wrong with their son but he refused to tell them anything.

"Just be ready," his father told him.

He looked at both of his parents in confusion, "Why? What's happening?"

His mother stepped forward to take his hand in hers, "Your fiancee will be arriving in two days time. It's time my son."

And that was it. That was the seal to his fate. He would marry this woman, have a family, a kid, grow old, and die. That is what will happen to him as it had been since the very start. And when the day finally arrived, he couldn't help but glare at the door. _'Maybe I can still get away from here,' _he thought to himself, _"I could leave and find Faye. Then I will marry her and..."_

He dismissed the thought. He couldn't do that to his family. It would bring them sorry and would suffer disgrace for abandoning his duty as their son and heir. So he took a deep breath and entered the room where his future bride is together with both of their parents. But what he saw inside was something he didn't expect. There in the middle of the room, next to another couple that he could assume to be the neighboring lord, was a very familiar woman. It was Faye. She was there!

Apparently according to her, she didn't want to get married to just anybody. So she disguised herself as a volunteer healer and searched for him. She even thought that the man that she was going to marry was either a muscle-head, or another snobby coward noble.

"I hope I didn't disappoint?" he asked as he stepped closer. He took her hand and kissed the top, clearly displaying that he likes her.

Faye giggled at the small act, "You weren't. Actually, you are much much more better that what I would have ever hoped for a husband."

He blushed at the compliment. Both of their parents were happy that their children were in love. And after a year of just being married, Faye became pregnant with a son that was strong and healthy. He was the happiest man in the world. Faye named him after a friend that had helped her before - Glenn. But it didn't stop there. When their eldest child was 3, his wife was again pregnant with another son. Both of them could be any more delighted to find their family growing. This time, it was his turn to name their child.

"What's his name mommy?" a young Glenn looked at his mother excitedly.

"So what do you want to name him?"

The man smiled as he watched his youngest son grab his finger and refused to let go, "I'll name him Felix; after the man that had saved my life during the war all those years ago."

Faye nodded and kissed her husband straight on the lips, "I love you Rodrigue."

"I love you too. And thank you for giving me a family, my love."

* * *

**A/N:**

So did any of you guessed correctly? :) Hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Honestly, it was longer than what I had expected. Please do not forget to review after. It really encourages me to read reviews from you lovely readers. Thank you for your time! Here's the title for the next chapter:

"When You Live Long Enough...

**...to be King."**

I think you only have few options on who this could be. Enjoy guessing!


	3. to be the King

**Disclaimer!**

I do not own any of the characters of Fire Emblem.

**Summary:**

What happens to a person if they live long enough? Is it for the better or for the worse? This is a compilation of short one-shot stories focusing on some of the characters in their own perspective; people who may be not who you expect them to be.

* * *

When You Live Long Enough **TO BE THE KING**

The land has flourished ever since its creation. The grass was lush, the sky clear, and the animals grew healthy. Everyone believed that it was all thanks to the goddess. That was why the people of Fodlan would never had expected a war to break out. Unknown to most of them, the ties that were binding the lands were already so fragile.

But amongst the nobles, he rose up to the task to lead the people. He never did want to lead the people at a young age. He was supposed to still be at school and his brother should be the one to lead them. His brother was everything a leader should be specially in a time of crisis. The older was stronger and had a brilliant mind to match.

Then why wasn't his brother chosen?

That was because he didn't have a crest; but the younger does.

His family didn't condemn his brother for that but they also couldn't name him king. They didn't doubt him, they love him! It was just that there was a high chance of other noble lords not accepting his brother into their ranks. It was taboo.

So when he was born to his parents, they were delighted to find that he bore a crest. They wasted no time polishing their youngest how to be a king with the added assistance of their eldest. Unfortunately for them, their youngest was the polar opposite of the eldest. While the eldest son was brave, courageous, and strong, the youngest was a coward. He would hide from anyone he wasn't familiar with and he would screach when he would be approached without him knowing.

This caused everyone in his family to worry for him. But despite being so easily scared of every single thing, for some reason he had a better understanding of art of war tactics. He even bested the head tactician in a chess match! This made his parents have a bit more hope for him. They would hire tutors for him while his father would train him in how to handle a sword. His mother tried to teach him magic but apparently he doesn't have much talent in it, which was fine for them. Then came the day that news of his older brother being heavily wounded came. His mother was crying knowing that she couldn't abandon her post to go and tend to her son. His father was angry and frustrated with the officials and himself for letting his eldest suffer.

And him?

He had no time to think carefully. The next thing he knew was that he was riding his most favorite horse, riding towards the camp. When he got there, he quickly looked for his brother. He tried to avoid the crowded places so his search was proving to be a difficult task.

"I say good riddance!"

"I agree! That boy deserves it."

He turned to find familiar faces of men from high society; who were also buttering up with his father. He hid behind a nearby pile of cranes that contained the soldiers' food supply. He cocked his head to the side, '_What are they talking about? Maybe I cacan ask them about where my brother is resting?'_ Before he could step out of his hiding place, he heard them mention the names of both his father and brother.

"That idiot ignored my orders to join the other soldier and for what? To save some villagers from the next town?"

"They were bait for us to escape but he had to be a hero. And look at what happened to him."

"His shoulder was impaled by a sword and his back was slashed by an old axe. I say that was divine punishment from going against us!"

_'Divine punishment?! There's no way that is it! My brother saved those people while these scum could only think of nothing but their safety!'_

He could slowly feel his anger rise. He tried to hold himself back from hiding himself and attack them. He loves his brother and he would do anything even if it meant taking the life of the ones responsible for his brother's injuries. He would of course start with the three men that were drinking and laughing.

Not standing to remain there, he quietly stepped away from them and searched for his big brother alone. But as he was about to go left, he accidentally bumped into another person and fell on his but.

"Ow..." he whimpered.

"What the hell?!"

The young boy looked up and saw a very familiar face. His eyes began to tear at the sight of the other person standing over him. He jumped into their strong arms, relieved to see his older brother alive.

"I never expected you to come here. Missed me, didn't you?" the older sibling teased.

The boy only cried harder surprised his brother. The teenager panicked, not knowing what caused his baby brother to brawl his eyes out like that. So he carried the small figure using his uningured arm and went towards his tent. He cradled the weaping child until he calmed down, which didn't happen for some time. When he asked the other for the reason, the boy spilled everything.

"Why do they hate you so much? You're so nice!" the boy wailed.

His older brother sighed, "Well you see, do you remember those bedtime stories that mom always told you before you go to sleep? About the Goddess and the Heroes? And how we are descendants of one of them?"

"Y-yeah," the other replied before sniffling.

"Well these heroes have incredible powers because of their Crests. And these abilities are sometimes passed down to their children and children's children," he explained as best as he could to the 10 year old boy in his arms. "Both grandfather and father inherited the crest. And so did you."

"You too?" the small voice asked, slowly recovering from his wailing earlier.

The older shook his head and sadly smiled, "No. I don't. That's why they treat me differently from you and father. Those with no Crests... many from the noble families really do not favor them."

"Even if big brother is stronger and smarter than me?"

The teen laughed, "That may be true now but I wager that you'll make a great king, Lambert."

"Do you hate not being born with one?"

The teenager browsed at his only family there and immediately answered, "No. No, I don't."

"Then with big brother Rufus at my side, I will make you, mother, and father proud! I won't be scared of anyone!" the child cheered. But then he lowered his voice in a whisper, "But maybe mommy. She's really scary sometimes specially if I don't eat my broccoli."

Both siblings laughed and swore there and then that they would help each other succeed to be the best sons their parents would have ever asked for. The hours were filled with the younger brother telling his big brother the things that had been happening back at the castle.

Their father came after a couple more minutes worried sick for his two sons. Surprisingly, Rufus scolded his father for being too irresponsible for letting his baby brother sneaking away while being in the same room as him. Lambert watched in amusement and so did some of the healers that came to check up on the older son of their king. After some thorough apologizing, the younger sibling wasted no time on telling his father everything he had heard from those 'evil men' that had been glad his brother was hurt. Strangely enough, his father just showed him a sweet smile before telling his brother to take him away for a while. Rufus then dragged the young child out and away from the camp.

"Where are we going? Why are we leaving father behind?" he asked while trying to keep up with his brother.

Rufus scratched his hair before looking back at his innocent brother, "Let's just say that father has some... unexpected business at the camp. And since I miss you very much, I know you'll just get bored back there. So why not just go out for a while, hm?"

Rufus would be damned if he allowed his younger brother's mind be tainted if he ever hear or see the ways his father and mother _talk _to people who had pissed them off.

Unknown to the older sibling, the young child smiled and silently vowed to as strong as his father, brave and just as his brother, and intelligent as his mother. Then maybe he could change the minds of the nobles when he becomes king. Funny that he was still 10 and yet he was already planning his first mission as king would be.

_'My first goal as king would be to eradicate the Crest system so that people like big brother Rufus won't be discriminated and looked down by other people.'_

True to their promises, years after that day, Lambert stood infront of a crowd of people with both his wife and big brother Lambert, who was there as the Grand Duke of Itha, on each side. They jave finally fulfilled their promise. They were finally there. The people cheered the name of the newly appointed king.

'Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd'

His name will be remembered as a just king of the Kingdom of Faerghus.

Unfortunately, he passed before realizing his dream. He passed away with a smile on his face. He may die that day but he knew that his brother will look after his son and his prescious Dimitri will be a better man than he is. Afterall, it is his job as the father to trust and believe in his son; the same way his parents and brother trusted him.

But for now that was the end of his story.

* * *

**A/N:**

So did you guessed correctly? I really wished to know more about Lambert since he seemed to be a really nice guy from Dimitri and Rodrigue's memories. What do you think? Here's the next title:

When You Live Long Enough...

**...to give birth**

The next chapter will be shorter since I just want to include this person here and there really was nothing to go on with who they are as a person. Who do you think this will be? Don't forget to leave a review. 'Til next time!


End file.
